Fraima
Fraima is a supporting, yet minor, character in Avatar the last Airbender and is a master of Firebending. She was the former Princess of the Fire Nation and left to start a new life with her love interest, Jet. She's the oldest daughter of Ursa and Ozai, and the older sister of Zuko, Azula and Shira. History Fraima, as a child, can be seen playing with her brother and sisters in the Fire Palace court garden. She would mostly be reading a book, studying or practicing her Firebending. Fraima grew up a well mannered, polite Fire Nation Princess, who didn't mistreat commoners, people below her status, servants, or those who aren't of Royal blood like her, however, when she saw her father mistreat, punish and often condemn others who weren't of the Fire Nation, she didn't like her father's attitude on them and decided to be her own role model, which kinda rubbed off on her brother, Zuko. Despite her good nature, this didn't have any affect on her other sister, Azula. Fraima was almost always the first one to stop an agrument before things got worse. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Fraima is a well mannered, pateint, young lady. She's very much in control of her own emotions, and is not easily angered. Fraima isolates herself in order to not hurt anyone, thus leaving her brother alone when their mother had been exiled. Fraima hates people who are racist, this is very evident when she befriended Jet in the woods. She politely asked to go about her way, however she was denied access to leave the wooded area. She calmly retaliated but got denied a second time. Getting impateint, she tried to give the stranger money, that too was rejected. Having no other choice, she decided to go anyway, even by force, to leave the woods, but the stranger attacked her. She defended herself, which caused more attention. Eventually she was encountered by more bandits whom knocked her out. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Fraima is a beautiful, young lady. She wears red tights with a wrap-like shirt. She wore a gold fire tiara and pink hair ties to hold her hair in place. As a Freedom Fighter, she wears a black T-shirt with a pair of thin pants, and black, flat shoes, she wears another tiara. Coming soon! WIP! Leaving the Fire Nation Coming soon! WIP! Befriending a Stranger Coming soon! WIP! Hardship and Joy Coming soon! WIP! Official Member After completing her training course, the Freedom Fighters then decided to make her one of their own and she became an official Freedom Fighter. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *She met Jet when she was 15, she's currently 19 prior to the TV series *Her birthday is June 5 *In Legend of Korra, she has a descendant named Framin, who has her red hair colour, though, has Jet's hairstyle. *In Legend of Korra, there are scrolls with written stories of her time when she was alive, it was foretold She had used lightningbending to kill a wicked man, who had to be taken down. After this Fraima had been hailed as a 'hero' and she was named mother of the fire nation during and after her time. *Her primary firebending is white fire, like Azula's is blue and Zuko's is red fire, her white flames is between blue and red fire flames, and white is symbolic for, virtue, cleansliness, virginity and purity. It is also the opposite colour of black fire, (which Fraima learns and perfects later on in the series) its also the same fire she used to defeat her own father. *Her name in chinease means eternal or everlasting flame, that burns bright as (if not, brighter) than the sun, the light that never blows out. symbolically her name is a referrance of hope. *Fraima is the first to master black fire bending, considering the fact black fire is the most (probably only) hotest and difficult form of fire to bend, this techniqu, Fraima used against her father, Ozia. *Unlike the rest of her family,she was born with red hair, the creators made her stand out from of rest of the firebenders, thus, giving her a different unqiue personality. *Like her hair colour, red thats also the same colour for fire, again matching her personality. * Fraima was born in the year of the Pig, who are known to be generous, forgiving and love to make friends, Fraima posses all of these traits. *Despite being the first born firebender to the royal family of the fire nation, she isnt crown princess, nor heiress to the throne, (something her father passed to Azula, and made 'her' self fire lord of Ozia's choice, later throughout the series, Zuko dethrones, Azula, makes himself fire lord and makes peace with everyone else) Fraima wasnt interested in conquest nor reigning anyway. *She mastered the element of Fire and learned to bend lightning as well. *She told Jet she had to learn how to bend fire long before she could even talk. *She and Jet have a son named James who resembles like his dad. *Her hairstyle has a strong resemblance to Disney Princess Jasmine. *When Jet was close to death, Fraima managed to bend his electrolights inside him to heal his wounds, thus saving him and gaining his respect, love and apology. *When she was training to become a Freedom Fighter, she was taunted, bullied and teased because she's a Firebender, but this had ceased after she finished her training and became a full-fledged Freedom Fighter. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Good Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Mothers Category:Forbidden love Category:Wives Category:Girlfriends Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Characters Category:Users of different powers Category:Females Category:Adopted Category:Avatar the Last Air Bender Category:Aunts Category:Cousins Category:Married couples Category:Princesses Category:Royal